Helicopter Accident
by Gooseonline
Summary: My Beta and I are not good with summaries, It is a one shot about a helicopter accident. please enjoy


SM owns Twilight

The Cullen's have just moved to Otter Lake. Edward wanted to get some gifts for the girls. Edward was noticing that Bella was not acting like herself but was waiting for her to tell him what was going on with her.

Edward walked up to Carlisle and asked if he would like to join him on the trip to the city. It was an hour drive to Bay City where Edward wanted to look for a perfect gift for Bella.

Edward and Carlisle went for an early lunch. After lunch they walked along the streets. Edward stopped when he saw a Pandora store and thought that it was a perfect idea for gifts. Edward could personalise each one.

Edward walked into the store and got the attention of one of servers so that he could start creating the bracelets. Edward picked four of the gold bracelets. He started on Esme's first he picked ten different gold charms. For Rosalie's he got ten murano glass charms of different colours. For Alice's he got ten of the charms that hang, and for Bella he just found ten charms that he liked and had meaning to him.

Edward was happy with his choice of gifts. He had each one boxed up and then went to pay for them. Edward and Carlisle went window-shopping again and a man walked up to them. Carlisle recognised him as his old friend William. They all went for coffee to catch up on old times.

It turned out that William was looking to hire a helicopter to look at some land that where he wanted to build his house. Carlisle asked Edward was willing to let him take William in his helicopter. Edward said yes but he would have to go with them to satisfy the airport owners. They arranged to go flying around 9am.

When Edward and Carlisle got home, Edward handed out the gifts. The girls were showing each other their bracelets and comparing them. In morning Edward told Carlisle that they needed to head to the airport where his helicopter was stored. Edward made sure that the helicopter was in good condition to fly safely and that Carlisle was happy piloting it. Edward left the airport to head home.

Bella is at home watching TV when a news reporter comes on saying that a helicopter has crashed. They are trying to get a camera out to the site and then they will be back after the advertising break.

Bella's friend Madison from collage walks in to greet Bella and then the news comes back on to show a very distinctive helicopter, white with blue flames covering it. Bella knows that helicopter like the back of her hand it is Edward's helicopter. Bella thinks the worse because she has not heard from Edward for a while.

Edward walks in to the house to find Bella curled up on the couch watching TV crying. He runs over and kneels in front of her and gives her a hug and a kiss. Edward asks why she is crying. Bella tells Edward that the news was on and showed his helicopter had crashed into the water.

Now that Bella knows Edward is safe, she goes to welcome her friend, they say hello in their sorority house traditional way where they bump their hips together front to front and Bella says its ok as long as nothing enters.

Edward calls Bella over and asks if that rule is the same for him, because he is the only one to enter her. Bella giggles and says, "I knew there was I a good reason I married you". Edward says, "Yeah, yesterday dad and I were trying to work out when the helicopter seats married the undercarriage".

The news comes on to show that Edward's helicopter is in the water and that police are dragging the lifeless bodies of Carlisle and William out of Edward's helicopter the news goes to a add break.

Esme and Alice walk in to find Edward, Bella, and Madison staring at the TV in shock. Esme asks what are they watching Bella runs over to her and asks when she last heard from Carlisle, She said that it was just before Edward and Carlisle left for the shop. Bella breaks down crying and Edward comes over to tell Esme that the news showed Carlisle and William being dragged out of his helicopter because it crashed in to the ocean. they are waiting for more news of the crash.

A few minutes later Esme gets a phone call from the police letting her know that Carlisle is in the ICU and that she can go to him. So they all pack up to head to the hospital. Alice rings Jasper to let him know and Edward rings Emmett and Rosalie so they can meet at the hospital.

At the hospital the Cullen's meet Cassie who is married to William and she is sitting in bed holding the hand of William with tears running down her face, Esme walks over and gives Cassie a hug then walks to Carlisle's side and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

A doctor walks in and says that they can't all be in here. One by one the Cullen's walk past their dad and hold his hand and go to sit in the waiting room to find out his condition.

After a few hours the doctor comes back and tells the Cullen's that his name is Dr. Webber. He informs the Cullen's that Carlisle is now breathing on his own and will be move downstairs into a private room where they can all fit. Before the doctor leaves Edward asks how William is. Dr. Webber lets them know that William is also better and will be moved in to the same room as Carlisle.

An hour goes by and a nurse walks up to them and lets them know that Carlisle is in room 326 and they can now move into the room. Esme runs up to her husband and sits down beside him and pulls his hand in to hers.

After everyone has said hello to Carlisle, Edward looks at his watch and realises that it is 6 at night they have been in hospital for 6 hours. So Edward walks up to Emmett and talks to him about going with him to get food, Emmett agrees and they both walk to the local diner to get food for everyone.

When they get back Rosalie is talking to Cassie and Madison. William is now in the bed next to Carlisle. Edward and Emmett smile at this and let everyone know they got food for everyone. Edward picks up a sandwich and walks up to his beautiful wife and sits down and hands her the sandwich. Bella gives him a kiss then when she looks at the sandwich that Edward gave Bella, Edward receives a bigger kiss because it is her favourite.

Soon Carlisle opens his eyes to see his family and best friend, he asks if anyone knows what happened , Edward asked who was piloting the helicopter. Carlisle said he was but the engine just stopped and he could not restart it.

Edward said thanks dad for the info and that he would get the helicopter looked at because the insurance needs to know why it stopped working.

Baby, Bella called to Edward, can we go for a walk and get out of here for awhile. Edward said he was happy to go for a walk. He asked if she was ok, Bella said that she had some news for him that she wanted to tell him earlier but the drama with Carlisle and William happened and she had just remembered her big news for him.

They walked around the hospital grounds until they found a seat that was away from everything, Bella reached into her into her bag and pulled out a long object and handed it to Edward and told him to turn it over, he did to find that it was a pregnancy test, the result was positive.

Edward turned to Bella and gave her a long deep kiss after the kiss he asked her when the baby was due? Bella told him that their child was due on the 1st of december (December). Edward picks up Bella and twirled her around and asked if and when she wanted to tell the family. Bella thought about that then said once William has is eyes open would be a good time.

Two days later William had opened his eyes. Edward stood up and pulled Bella to stand in front of him and put his hands on Bella's stomach and said that they had some news to tell everyone. Esme looked over at her son and took in his posture and asked Edward if was true, Edward laughed and then clued the rest of the family in because they looked confused by Esme's reaction to Edward and Bella.

Edward said yes mum it is due on the 1st of December. Esme jumped up and pulled Bella out of Edward's arms to give her a hug then went to hug her son. It was the last week of Carlisle's stay in the hospital, but Edward and Bella were at another doctor finding out the sex of the baby.

The Doctor asked the happy couple if they wanted to know the sex of their baby, they both nodded and waited for the doctor to tell them that they were having a boy. They were very pleased with sex of their first child. When they arrived home Edward asked Bella if she wanted to tell the family in a special way.

Bella said lets have a 3 party, Edward asked her to explain more. Bella told him that the party would start at 3 in the afternoon and everything will be blue, the napkins and table cloths and name place cards will all be blue. Edward said that he liked that idea and that he didn't think that it would take his mum long to work it out that they were having a boy. Bella agreed with him.

The day of the party arrived and Bella was excited she doesn't have to keep the sex of her baby a secret any longer. The table was set with the sky blue tablecloth and dark blue napkins, the plates they had on the table were white with a blue rim. There was three blue candles on the table, that were waiting to be lit.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to arrive and Esme had a good look around at the table and asked Bella a simple yes or no question that was is my grandchild a boy? Bella let her breath that she was holding out and said yes.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice all arrived at the same time. Alice let out a squeal when she worked it out that she was getting a nephew. Bella walked up to Alice and look at the other three and laughed at their confused looks on their faces and told Alice to yet the others know what the big news is.

Alice turned to Bella and asked do I really get to tell them? Bella giggled and siad (said) it is either you or Esme, your choice because you two are the only ones to have worked it out. As Bella was saying that she heard the moment that it clicked for Rosalie.

Bella was glad because she only had two people to tell. Bella told everyone to sit down so that she could start the three-course entree. She was wondering how long it would take Jasper and Emmett to workout the meaning behind the meal. First course was made up of three little entrees. It was a small salad of greens and blue vain cheese, little veggie pizzas with blue cheese and blue cheese toasted cheeses.

It finally clicked for Jasper then after Bella kept on mentioning blue in each offering. The main meal contained blue cheese burgers with chicken and blue cheese slaw and wings with a blue cheese dipping sauce. Everyone was waiting for Emmett to work it out but he was enjoying the food Bella made to pay attention to the colour of the food.

It was the last course and the last chance for Emmett to work it out. Everyone got his or her own little blue velvet cake, a bowl of blueberry ice cream and blueberry pie. After the desert Emmett looked to Bella and finally asked table if she was having a boy. Edward and Bella were smiling and nodding at Emmett to tell him that he was right.

Alice wanted to know which room was going to be the new babies room. Bella looked to Edward and said we can pick now if you would like, Edward agreed so they all went to look which room would be best for their son. In the middle of the room search Esme and Alice were in a deep discussion over the name of Bella and Edwards child. Bella over heard and asked Edward if he minded them knowing the name of their child, he said no.

Bella went to find Esme and Alice to inform them of the child's name. When Bella found them she asked then would they like to keep guessing or would they like to know. They both said they would like to know so Bella told them their son's name would be Ashton Chase Cullen. Both Esme and Alice were very happy with those names.

The day finally came that it was time to introduce Ashton Chase to the rest of his family. Esme would let anyone else hold Ashton for long before she took him back. Edward and Bella went home with Ashton and enjoyed being parents.

The day finally came that it was time to introduce Ashton Chase to the rest of his family. Esme would let anyone else hold Ashton for long before she took him back. Edward and Bella went home with Ashton and started to enjoy being parents.


End file.
